


Medical Matters

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Mordin decides it would be wise to talk about some...sensitive matters with both members of this ship.





	

"Garrus, think you could come talk to me for a moment? Need to discuss some...medical matters," Mordin asked over the comm. 

"Sure, Mordin. I'll be right over," Garrus sighed. He got to a break in his calibrating and headed down the hall to Mordin's lab. "What did you need?" 

"As I said, medical matters. Aware that mission is stressful. Different species react differently to stress. Not uncommon for turians and humans to engage in sexual activity. Can have disastrous resul-" 

"Okay, first of all, how did you find out about this?" Garrus grumbled. 

"Not important-" 

Garrus crossed his arms over his chest. "Is important, Mordin. Who's putting you up to looking into Shepard's sex life?" 

"...Miranda wants Shepard to be at top condition for the impending mission. Cannot be at top condition if in anaphylactic shock due to turian bodily fluid ingestion," Mordin explained. 

"I see. Sorry for doubting you," he apologized. 

"No need for worry."

"Listen...I really love Shepard, and if there's anything I can do to make this better for her, I'd appreciate the input," Garrus stammered. 

"Shall I send the same information about comfortable positions for both species, relationship modules, et cetera that I sent to Shepard?" Mordin suggested.

"Hah, she was seriously okay with that?" Garrus chuckled. 

"Yes. Thought I was "yanking [her] around" for fun. Would never dream of it. Dangerous to my personal health," Mordin answered. 

"I'd doubt it, but...anyways. Thanks, Mordin," he mumbled. 

"Happy to be of help. If you are comfortable, let me know how it goes." 

"Don't count on it. I'll get out of your way," Garrus said over his shoulder. 

"Talk later," Mordin yelled back. 

Garrus walked back to the front battery with a bit of a skip in his step. He froze when he saw Shepard leaning against his console, as though she belonged there. Her lips were upturned, but something devious glinted in her eyes. 

"So. Anaphylactic shock, huh?" she laughed. 

"Apparently so," he said. 

"Honestly, I kind of expected Mordin to talk to you too, but now I know you really do care," Shepard sighed. 

"Wait, what that not clear?" Garrus asked. Shepard took his hand suddenly. 

"No, no, it was. I was joking, honey. Don't worry," she replied. 

"Sorry, I'm just so scared of screwing this up." 

"The only thing you're going to be screwing is me, hopefully." Shepard covered her mouth the instant the words left. 

"Wow, Alicia. Just. Wow," Garrus laughed. 

"I am so sorry," she muttered, devolving into laughter as well. 

"It's alright, Shepard. I hope this will be the case as well," he said. 

"Ha ha ha. See you later, Vakarian," Shepard answered. She patted his shoulder on the way out. Garrus returned to his callibrations with some hesitation, glancing over his shoulder as the door closed behind Shepard with a gentle swoosh.


End file.
